Sayo
|-|Dawn/Dusk= |-|Cyber Sleuth= Summary Sayo (last name unknown) was the main protagonist in Digimon World: Dusk and secondary protagonist in Digimon World: Dawn. She is an union tamer who works for the organization "Night Crow" in DarkmoonCITY and a friendly rival to Koh. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | High 8-C | At least 6-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A | 3-C | Low 1-C | At least Low 1-C, possibly 1-C | High 1-C Name: Sayo Origin: Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk Gender: Female, her team is gender ambiguous or genderless however. Age: Around 14 or 15 Classification: Human, Digimon Tamer, Union Tamer, Night Crow Powers and Abilities: Sayo Herself=Can use healing items, Non-Physical Interaction, Enhanced Senses, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Information Manipulation (Can resist the effects of Grimmon's Chrono DSR). |-|All Digimon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology. |-|Early Game Post Degeneration= Water Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Moonlight Manipulation, Healing, Offensive Information Manipulation, Durability Negation and Paralysis Inducement via Dark Crusher, Poison Manipulation via Shadow Claw, Sleep Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Can absorb Life Force) (Lunamon) | Air Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Sound Manipulation, Earth Manipulation (Gaomon) | Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Self-Destruction, Energy Manipulation, Healing (via Medical System), Resistance to Sleep Manipulation (Solarmon). |-|Late Early Game= All Lunamon Abilities, Can lower the resistance to Darkness based skills with the Raging Darkness (Lekismon) | All Gaomon abilities, Ice Manipulation (Gaogamon) | All Solarmon Abilities, Hammer Mastery, Sound Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation (In the forms of time stop and time erase/destruction), Teleportation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Reality Warping, Metal Manipulation, Can lower the resistance to Metal and Energy based skills with the Raging Machine, Resistance to Time Manipulation (Clockmon) |-|Mid Game=All Lekismon abilities, Chaos Manipulation (Crescemon) | All Gaogamon abilities, Flight, Electricity Manipulation (MachGaogamon) | Plant Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Healing, Can fire Energy Blasts, Poison Manipulation, Martial Arts, Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Pierces through Defenses, Holy Manipulation, Hypnosis, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Flight, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Resistance to Death Manipulation and Paralysis (Lilamon) |-|Mid-Late Game=All Crescemon abilities, Can force enemies to attack themselves, Absolute Zero, Resistance to Absolute Zero (Can fight in beyond Absolute Zero temperatures) and Darkness Manipulation (Dianamon) | All MachGaogamon abilities, Light Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Energy Manipulation (MirageGaogamon) | All Lilamon abilities, Can Nullify Stat Buffs (Lotusmon) |-|End/Post Game=Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (After killing an enemy, Beelzemon can absorb their powers and use it as his own), Regeneration Negation (Up to Mid-Godly), Flight, Energy Blasts, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Atomic Destruction, Expert Marksman and Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Forcefield Creation, Chaos Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1), Immortality (Types 3 and 5), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Necromancy, Poison Manipulation, Resurrection via Dark Savior, Statistics Amplification via Pyramid Power (Raises a resistance to Information based attacks), Invisibility, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Summoning, Memory Manipulation, Healing (Beelzemon Blast Mode) | Sword Mastery, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Is a nonexistent being), Bypasses Armor with Ryūzan-maru, Life Manipulation (Can completely drain the opponent's life force with slashes from Shiratori-maru), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Auto Resurrection (Takes a matter of moments, can resurrect even when erased into nothingness), Immortality (Types 3, 4 and 5), Earth Manipulation, Curse Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation via Cursed Slash, Chaos Manipulation, Self Information Manipulation and Darkness Manipulation via Black Coat (Can raise his resistance to darkness based skills) (Zanbamon) | Poison Manipulation, Immortality (Type 7) (SkullScorpiomon) | Disease Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Fear Inducement, Holy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Debuffing, Flight, Atomic Destruction, Resistance to Existence Erasure, Absolute Zero, Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Teleportation, Can create holes in dimensions, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Acausality (Type 1), Lance and Shield mastery, Can corrode metal at whim, Statistics Amplification, Darkness Manipulation, Summoning, Ice Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Self Information Manipulation and Darkness Manipulation via Black Coat (Can raise his resistance to darkness based skills) (ChaosGallantmon) | Swordsmanship, Energy Manipulation, Dual Wielding, Light Manipulation, Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Limited Probability Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Life Draining, Status Effect Inducement, Illusion Creation, Teleportation, Summoning, Shapeshifting, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Mind Control, Transmutation, Phasing, Absorption (Can become more powerful by absorbing data), Data Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Can purify evil souls and cancel out their will to fight, Can force opponents to listen to his orders, Explosion Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others), Resistance to Death Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Those with the X-Antibody can resist multiple levels of Program X/Particle Worm which is a mass erasure technique from Yggdrasil. This technique is so powerful that it even threatens the likes of Beelzemon who needed to gain the X-Antibody to survive it) and Power Nullification (Can resist the effects of Particle Worm in which also negates all the abilities of those effected) (Gaiomon) | All MirageGaogamon abilities, Healing, Statistics Reduction (MirageGaogamon BM) | Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1), Information Manipulation (Via Bloodsucking. Sucking out blood is noted to be a process of drawing out information that cease vital functions and causes the opponent to die), Sound Manipulation, Reincarnation, Morality Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Can manipulate the emotions of an enemy just by looking at them), Transmutation (Can turn enemies into crystals), Reality Warping, Regeneration (At least Low-Godly. Disassembles his own data in which means his mind, body and soul is scattered, and is able to regenerate from this), Immortality (Types 3 and 5), Resistance to Existence Erasure (As a Dark Area Digimon, Dracmon is nonexistent. Those with the X-Antibody can resist multiple levels of Program X/Particle Worm which is a mass erasure technique from Yggdrasil. This technique is so powerful that it even threatens the likes of Beelzemon who needed to gain the X-Antibody to survive it) and Power Nullification (Can resist the effects of Particle Worm in which also negates all the abilities of those effected) (GranDracmon) | Absolute Zero, Attack Reflection, Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation (WaruSseadramon). Attack Potency: Human level | Solar System level (Her party rivals Koh's team who has Ultimate level Digimon in it. Has Ultimate level Digimon of her own) | Large Building level (Defeated a Raremon, who is the weakest champion level Digimon, so weak that his offensive power is labled as "non-existent"; defeated several rookie level Digimon) | At least Island level (Commands 3 well trained Champion level Digimon) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (At this point Sayo has a team full of extremely powerful Ultimates who are close to becoming Megas. Can easily dispatch other Ultimate level Digimon and should be superior to your average Digitamamon) | Galaxy level (At this point should have multiple Mega Digimon. Due to these Digimon being very well trained, her Mega levels can easily fodderize the average Mega Digimon as by this point Mega Digimon begin to appear as random encounters) | Low Complex Multiverse level (Defeated Ophanimon and ExoGrimmon) | At least Low Complex Multiverse level, possible Complex Multiverse level (Far stronger than ExoGrimmon at this point. Can fight and defeat Chronomon. Defeated the Seven Great Demon Lords in her world) | High Complex Multiverse level (Stated to be comparable in strength to Takumi Aiba, who defeated members of the Royal Knights and defeated Yggdrasil Avatars) Speed: Normal Human with FTL reactions (Can react to Ultimate level Digimon) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Koh) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reaction/combat speed Superior to other Champion level Digimon) | Relativistic+ with FTL combat speed (Far superior to the average Ultimate level Digimon. Should be able to fight and keep pace with the likes of Rapidmon) | FTL (Utilizes extremely well trained Mega Digimon. Her Digimon should be far faster than the likes of Rapidmon and Rinkmon. Two Digimon who can move extremely close to the speed of light) | Immeasurable (Kept pace and defeated ExoGrimmon) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable (Comparable to Takumi, who participated in the final battle against the Mother Eater, which took place in higher-dimensional space) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Human Class | Large Building Class | At least Island Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | Galactic Class | Low Complex Multiversal | At least Low Complex Multiversal, possibly Complex Multiversal | High Complex Multiversal Durability: Human level | Large Building level (Tanked hits Raremon) | At least Island level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level | Galaxy level | Low Complex Multiverse level | At least Low Complex Multiverse level, possibly Complex Multiverse level | High Complex Multiverse level (Tanked Hits from Monzaemon) Stamina: Extremely High, survived a long and difficult battle against Grimmon Range: A few Meters | Hundreds of Meters | A few hundred Kilometers Standard Equipment: Digivice. MachGaogamon/MirageGaogamon/MirageGaogamon BM is decked out with lots of mechanical equipment such as claws, jet boosters, armor and his "Meteor Shackle"). Lotosmon comes equipped with her "Grand Hammer" and "Caduceus". Dianamon has a two sided Scythe and can make arrows from light. Intelligence: Sayo is a great commander and tactician, as well as a platinum tamer, which you can only get by winning an extremely difficult battle against Imperialdramon Paladin Mode and his two allies. Weaknesses: Sayo herself is a normal human and comes with all the weaknesses of one, and thus makes an easy target. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Lunamon *'Luna Claw:' Scratches with claws that are lovely at first glance, but are filled with dark power. *'Tear Shot:' Concentrates power in its forehead antenna, then fires a beautiful water orb at the opponent. *'Lop-ear Ripple:' Twirls its ears, swallowing up the opponent in the vortex of bubbles generated. *'Dark Crusher:' Uses an arrow of Darkness to destroys any data it touches. *'Demi-Darts:' Launches Syringes of darkness that absorb the opponents life force to heal Lunamon. Gaomon *'Rolling Upper:' Exploits its tenacious leg strength and rolls into the opponent's chest. *'Double Backhand:' Unleashes a strike while spinning. *'Gao Rush:' Moves nimbly to unleash a high-speed barrage of punches. *'Wild Echo:' Attacks with the blast of a war cry. Solarmon *'Sol Calor:' Releases a Sun-like burst of fire from its body in all directions. *'Shiny Ring:' Throws or shoots gears covered in fire. *'Shiny Tackle:' Tackles the opponent while burning. *'Little Burn:' A self-destructive explosion. *'Medical System:' Heals itself and allies with nanomachine power. Lekismon *'Moon Night Bomb:' Throws froth with its hands to put an opponent to sleep. *'Tear Arrow:' Draws a beautiful ice arrow from its back and fires it. *'Moon Night Kick:' Jumps into the sky and comes down on an opponent with a kick. *'Soulful Kick:' Smashes the opponent with a hard kick full of soul. Gaogamon *'Dash Double Claw:' Approaches the opponent at a speed it can't see, then fires off an X-shaped wave by slashing its claws. *'Gaoga Hound:' Bites the opponent with its strong teeth and never lets go until they collapse. *'Spiral Blow:' Releases a powerful vortex of wind from its mouth in one breath. Clockmon *'Chrono Breaker:': Wears away its foe's bodies by stopping time or erasing it. This has shown to work on 6-Dimensional Immeasurable beings. *'Nano Break:' Attack the opponent(s) with nanomachines and reduce Defense *'Rising Ray:' Fires a shining energy ball. * Crescemon *'Lunatic Dance:' Bewitches opponents with a graceful dance and attacks while its guard is down. *'Ice Archery:' An attack that uses ice arrows. *'Dark Archery:' Attacks using arrows of dark energy. *'Chaos Slash:' Slashes the foe(s) with the power of chaos, causing the opponent to get confused. MachGaogamon *'Gaoga Tornade:' Circles the opponent with maximum thrust and unleashes an extremely high-speed barrage. *'Winning Knuckle:' Attacks with a blow of its fist boasting supreme impact strength. *'Howling Cannon:' Releases ultrasonic waves with a single howl. Lilamon *'Lila Shower:' Fires multiple beams from its leaf-like fingers. This attack can poison the opponent. *'Beauty Slap:' Charms the enemy with multiple slaps or swings its arms to send wind at the enemy. *'Lovely Cologne:' Charms the enemy with a sweet smell. *'Un Deux Pollen:' Dances gracefully, scattering lovely-smelling pollen to bewitch the opponent. *'Lullaby:' Affect enemies with a song of sleep. *'Gaia Healing:' Restore HP of allies and itself with earth power. Dianamon * Crescent Harken (Deutsch: Crescent Hook): Bewitches an illusion with the mysterious power of the moon, so that the opponent sees itself as its own enemy and immediately carves itself to pieces. * Arrow of Artemis: Pulls a faintly sparkling arrow of ice from the quill-like protuberances on its back, then fires it. * Goodnight Moon: Lures the opponent into sleep with the lunar light emitted from the Goodnight Sisters. MirageGaogamon *'Double Crescent Mirage:' Fires crescent moon-shaped shock-waves from its hands. *'Full Moon Blaster:' Concentrates its body's energy, then fires it from the mouth on its chest as a superdreadnought-class strike. *'Gale Claw:' Runs through like a hurricane, instantly cutting the opponent to pieces. *'Howling Cannon:' Attacks with a howling, supersonic wave. *'Quick Move:' Attacks quickly. *'Sonic Move:' Attacks even quicker. Lotusmon * Serpent Cure: Releases a white aura from the Caduceus. * Serpent Ruin: Releases a black aura from the Caduceus. * Seven's Fantasia: Releases a seven-colored aura from the staff of rainbow-colored flowers that tempts the opponent into a euphoric fantasy world and causes them to completely lose their fighting spirit. *'Drain Whipping:' Attack with a whip which absorbs life force. MirageGaogamon BM *'Meteor Shackle': Strikes the opponent with a sphere of light containing planetary-class energy. *'Final Mirage Burst:' Puts its body and soul into releasing the energy hidden within its weapon. *'Luna Hook Slasher:' Carves the opponent to pieces with its crescent moon-shaped energy blade. GranDracmon * Crystal Revolution: Instantly transforms all of the opponents into ice crystals. * Gorgon Eye: (Eye of the Gorgon): Uses its evil eye to imprison within darkness the hearts of the opponents that gaze at it. * Death Scream: Unleashes the wails of the underworld. *'Black Mind:' Disassembles his own data to melt into his opponent's shadow. *'Dark Savior:' Resurrects an ally with a hand of darkness. Gaiomon *'Cross Slicer' ("Phosphorus Fire Slash"): Uses its Kikurin swords to leave behind eerie tracks of light which cut anything that comes in contact with them to pieces. *'Gaia Reactor:' Concentrates all the energy within the atmosphere, and then detonates it. *'Rinkageki' ("Phosphorus Fire Attack"): Fuses the two Kikurin swords, which causes the eerie tracks of light to converge all at once, allowing it to attack distant enemies. WaruSeadramon *'Darkstrom': Engulfs the enemy in a whirlpool produced with the powers of darkness. *'Evil Icicle:' Drops a giant icicle summoned from its horn. *'Strange Mist:' Breathes out a debilitating mist. *'Thunder Blade:' Stabs the enemy with the electrified blade on the head. *'Thunder Javelin:' Fires a high voltage charge from the blade on the head. *'Dramon Attack:' Use the blade on the head to pierce through the enemy. *'Maelstrom:' Creates an electrified tornado. Beelzemon BM *'Corona Blaster (Death Slinger):' Fires a destructive wave from the Blaster that destroys the target at the atomic level. *'Corona Destroyer (Chaos Flare):' Draws an inverted pentagram with his cannon and fires energy blasts through it creating a giant continuous beam as long he keeps firing. *'Chaos Blast:' Attacks the opponents with energy balls of darkness and chaos. Zanbamon *'Uchikubi Gokumon:' Cuts into its enemy with its sword. *'Jūmonji Giri:' Releases a shock wave, generated by the nimble swings of its slender blade, that can cut the opponent apart crosswise. *'Kirisute Gomen:' Slashes the enemy with its glowing sword, draining their life force. *'Chaos Slash:' Slashes the foe(s) with the power of chaos, causing the opponent to get confused. *'Cursed Slash:' Slashes the opponent with cursing power that can put them to sleep. SkullScorpiomon *'Poison Pierce:' Stings an enemy with extreme poison from its tail. *'Blackout:' Blinds the opponent's by disseminating a slightly poisonous mist. ChaosGallantmon *'Demonic Disaster' Strikes with a powerful barrage of attacks from Balmung. *'Judecca Prison:' Fires a dark wave from Gorgon which corrodes everything. *'Chaos Shot:' Unleashes evil energy accumulated in his spear. *'Cruel Balmung:' Uses Balmung to inflict a strong blow. *'Chaos Slash:' Slashes the foe(s) with the power of chaos, causing the opponent to get confused. *'Atomic Blaster:' Fires beams from its shield that destroy the enemy at the atomic level. Phascomon *'Eucalyptus Claw:' Attacks with its sharp claws containing paralyzing venom. *'Evil Snore:' Emits sleep waves from its sleepy-looking eyes. Key: Sayo herself | Early Game (Post-Degeneration) | Late Early Game | Mid Game | Late-Mid Game | End Game | Late Post Game | Cyber Sleuth Note: The attacks, abilities, powers etc only apply to her Digimon, not herself. Links to their official profiles can be found by clicking the pictures below. Known Digimon Dianamon_b.png|Dianamon|link=http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Dianamon Lotosmon_bb.png|Lotosmon|link=http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Lotosmon MirageGaogamon_Burst_Mode_b.png|MirageGaogamon Burst Mode|link=http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/MirageGaogamon GranDracmon.png|GranDracmon|link=http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/GranDracmon WaruSeadramon.png|WaruSeadramon|link=http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/WaruSeadramon ChaosGallantmon.png|ChaosGallantmon|link=http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/ChaosGallantmon SkullScorpmon.png|SkullScorpionmon|link=http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/SkullScorpionmon Samudramon_b.png|Samudramon|link=http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Samudramon Ponchomon.png|Phascomon|link=http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Phascomon Clockmon.png|Clockmon|link=https://wikimon.net/Clockmon Beelzebumon blast crusader.png|Beelzemon Blast Mode|link=https://wikimon.net/Beelzebumon:_Blast_Mode Zanbamon.jpg|Zanbamon|link=https://wikimon.net/Zanbamon Crescemon crusader.png|Crescemon|link=https://wikimon.net/Crescemon Lekismon crusader.png|Lekismon|link=https://wikimon.net/Lekismon LunamonTransp.png|Lunamon|link=https://wikimon.net/Lunamon Solarmon.jpg|Solarmon|link=https://wikimon.net/Solarmon MirageGaogamon.png|MirageGaogamon|link=https://wikimon.net/Mirage_Gaogamon MachGaogamonArt.png|MachGaogamon|link=https://wikimon.net/Mach_Gaogamon Gaogamon.png|Gaogamon|link=https://wikimon.net/Gaogamon Gaomon.png|Gaomon|link=https://wikimon.net/Gaomon Lilamon b.png|Lilamon|link=https://wikimon.net/Lilamon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Digimon Category:Darkness Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Teenagers Category:Illusionists Category:Energy Users Category:Sound Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Mace Users Category:Soul Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Immortals Category:Game Characters Category:Sleep Users Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Possession Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Information Users Category:Seven Great Demon Lords (Digimon) Category:Digimon Tamers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Transmutation Users Category:Death Users Category:Time Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Plant Users Category:Healers Category:Void Users Category:Matter Users Category:Poison Users Category:Horses Category:Warriors Category:Animals Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Demons Category:Vampires Category:Forcefield Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Concept Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Mind Users Category:Blood Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Morality Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Probability Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Life Users Category:Wolves Category:Dogs Category:Monsters Category:Samurai Category:Knights Category:Memory Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Curse Users Category:Earth Users Category:Holy Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Summoners Category:Humans Category:Dragons Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:X-Antibody Digimon Category:Shapeshifters Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Sea Monsters Category:Dark Area Category:Undead Category:Insects Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Paralysis Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Law Users